


Crossing Boundaries - Sonny Carisi

by Sherrykinss



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24428059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherrykinss/pseuds/Sherrykinss
Summary: A line between a relationship blurs, what happens when it crosses the line?
Relationships: Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./Reader, Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./You
Kudos: 12





	Crossing Boundaries - Sonny Carisi

**Author's Note:**

> If you can guess what movie inspired this fic, I will be sooooo excited!

She was single for more than a couple of years after her long term relationship. Her friends all badgered her to get back out there and start dating. It was getting pretty irritating. She could usually tone out the badgering. When they saw that they were wasting their breath, they would cunningly set her up on dates without her knowing. They were all so sneaky. It happened so much that she gave in and just let them play matchmaker.

They were going to give up after her few failed first dates, but this is where Sonny came in. They introduced him to her at a housewarming party. He was a great guy, but he was always so busy with work so they never introduced him to her. They all told her to just forget the whole pressure of dating and just give him a chance, as friends. It didn’t sound like such a bad idea, so she did. This was the only way she could get them off her back. When the friends saw how well they got along, they scheduled more group social hangings. The plan was to slowly ease her into seeing him more often and being comfortable with him. Thankfully, their plan worked. After all, they were both very likable people. Soon enough, they became friends. Not close friends at first, but friendship always takes time.

Sonny, was Sonny. He was the guy that everyone liked because he was overly friendly and quick to help anyone in need. The man had a way with taming sour atmospheres and always had a joke in the back of his mind. He was what people would describe a physical embodiment of a ray of sunshine. Though, if you were to ask her if she found him attractive at first, she would deny it. Why? Because she would say that he was loud, trying too hard to please others, and talked too much with his hands. Eventually, those annoying little things, turned into charming little things. It took some time, but she warmed up to him.

At first, they continued to see each other only at social gatherings. As time flew by, and they got closer, they would get lunch or see a movie. Eventually, it would lead to hanging out with him one-on-one. They got really close. From grabbing dinner to spending the night binging a tv show. All that time they spent together gave them opportunities to get to know each other on a deeper level. She didn’t take much notice at the glances their friends gave each other. This was especially when she would tell them that she had plans with Sonny. It was all going accordingly to their plan.

At first, she thought of her relationship with Sonny as just great close friends. She didn’t realize that she was slowly falling for him, until it was too late. All those late night sleepovers, and the way they constantly looked out for each other. It was ridiculous that they couldn’t recognize that they were falling for each other, especially when everyone could see it so clearly. But she wasn’t the only one that had a clouded mind.

Sonny and her were invited to a Christmas Eve party. Sonny and her lingered in the corner, watching the drunk partiers mingle and dance around the apartment. They were having a blast making fun of the desperate singles and the drunken overly affectionate couples that ate each other’s faces off. She was having a blast and if she was honest, she had a little too much to drink. It had been forever since she had let loose, so she did knowing she trusted Sonny to look after her. However, the alcohol was catching up to her and she slipped up.

While they were dancing with each other on the dance floor, she made the mistake of leaning in and kissing him. It caught him by surprise. He froze for a minute and stared at her, completely speechless. He wasn’t sure if the alcohol was clouding his judgement, but he wanted to kiss her back. So, they dove back into the kiss, arms clinging onto each other so desperately. When she realized what she was doing, she pulled away, covered her mouth and ran off. It took a second, but Sonny raced off after her. Before she could make it to the door, he grabbed her arm and pulled her back. His hands grabbed her face and crushed his lips against hers.

That night, they broke all rules of a friendship. They gave into the temptation and the passion between them was finally unleashed. After their intense make-out session, they left the party early and headed straight for his apartment. Their bodies tangled with each other as they stumbled into the apartment, bumping into any furniture that stood in their way. They left a trail of their clothes on the floor, as they headed for the bedroom. It wasn’t until they were naked under the covers that he pulled away and asked, “Are you sure about this?” He instantly regretted asking, because he didn’t want her to say no. “Absolutely.” She breathlessly nodded. He sighed in relief and pulled the sheets over them.

The next morning, he was the first to wake up. The pounding in his head was killing him. When he mustered the strength to open his eyes, he was greeted with her sleeping peacefully in his arms. The ache in his head suddenly faded into the background. For the first time in a long time, waking up with a hangover wasn’t so bad. His eyes watched her sleep curled up against him with the biggest grin. However, his mind started to drift. He came to a realization that their friendship was over and he wasn’t ready for that. They had crossed the boundary and can never go back.

Without a warning, his fears flooded his mind and forced him into a panic. He valued their friendship so much. So, what would happen if they took the next step and their relationship didn’t work out? How was he going to fix this? What could he say? He glanced back down at her and knew he had to get away, he needed alone time to think. 

So, he carefully slipped his arm out from under her and pulled away. He was meticulous to prevent waking her up. Unfortunately, as he was getting dressed, she woke up. She rubbed her sleepy eyes awake and sat up. This wasn’t the first time they had woken up together. Yet, he swore for a second, his legs felt weak when she smiled sleepily at him.

“Good morning,” Her rough morning voice greeted him. “Hey…” He awkwardly replied as he zipped his pants. “Where are you going?” She asked, noticing he was getting dressed in rather nice clothes. “Actually, I have a thing. A lunch thing.” He lied. He wanted to kick himself for lying, but he needed some space to figure things out. “Lunch thing with who? It’s a Saturday.” She laughed. “Uh… yeah, I had it scheduled weeks ago.” He continued his lie. He swore he saw her eyes flash with hurt and he knew that she caught him. What was he thinking? Lying when she was the only person that knew him better than himself.

She nodded and ran her fingers through her hair. “No, that’s fine. I should leave anyway.” She tossed the covers aside and slid off his bed. She didn’t know why she felt a mix of hurt and guilt as she picked up her clothes, but she did. He sighed and followed her out the bedroom. “Look… I-” He started off, but she cut him off. “It was a mistake.” She quickly said. He thought he would feel relieved hearing that, but he only felt his stomach drop. He watched blankly as she quickly got dressed. When she grabbed her purse and pulled on her jacket, he asked. “Are you mad?” He asked. He could sense there was something in the air, which only made him more cautious of his words. She shook her head, “No, why would I be?” She asked. He couldn’t shake the odd feeling by the tone of her voice. “So, we’re cool?” He asked. When she flashed a smile towards him, he brushed any doubts aside. Perhaps, he was thinking too much, she had no reason to lie to him.

That was the last thing she said to him, before she started to ignore his calls. She had pretty much blown him off since that night. And it was made clear to him that he was wrong and she was actually mad at him. He left countless messages on her phone apologizing. He had flowers delivered to her work. He even had a box of her favorite zeppole delivered to her house. Still, nothing. The only way to solve this was to confront her. That was, if she had answered any of his calls and messages. So, he called their mutual friend and had them help set a lunch date. This way, he knew she was going to show up. Boy, was she not happy when she realized she had been set up. She had no choice but to face Sonny and talk things out.

“Can we not do this here?” She crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. “Okay, fine. Where then?” He asked. “Outside.” She said and turned on her heels to leave. He followed her out, where she led him to the parking lot next to the restaurant. “What? Are you going to kill me here, so no one can come to my rescue?” He joked. She rolled her eyes and sighed. “What do you want?” She asked. He sighed and his playful grin faded. 

Clearly, she was in no mood for his jokes. “Look, you haven’t returned any of my calls. I’ve apologized. I don’t know why you’re acting like this.” He said. She scoffed, “Like what? Tell me what I’m acting like.” She challenged him. He sighed and knew better than to give her what she wanted. “I thought we had a mutual understanding.” He said. “Oh, I understood. Real clear.” She glared. “You’re the one that said it was a mistake!” He exclaimed. “Yeah! After you started getting dressed and pretty much lied to get out of there as fast as possible!” She exclaimed back in utter disbelief. “I needed time to think.” He revealed. “And you couldn’t talk to me about it?” She asked.

He didn’t know what to say. She was right, she was his best friend after all. There was nothing they couldn’t talk about, so why was his first instinct to run? Given his silence, she gave up and shook her head. She would be lying if she said she wasn’t still hurt. She hadn’t been dealing with her feelings and sorting them out. She had hoped for any excuse, but was once again disappointed. “Bye, Sonny.” She softly said and walked away. She left him standing there with his hands shoved in his pockets. His eyes watched as she walked further away.

A few months of radio silence again, he got invited to a New Year’s Eve party from a friend. They let him know that they invited her as well for precaution. A part of him wanted to go just to see her. Another part of him knew it was probably not a good idea. He didn’t want to have deal with the awkward encounter. He figured, she probably didn’t want to see him anyway. So, he declined and skipped out on the party.

He didn’t want to be cooped up in his apartment, so opt for a walk. He thought it was nice. The peacefulness and the winter breeze. He didn’t want to spend New Years Eve with a crowd of strangers and getting wasted anyway. He could finally get some time to hear himself think. His eyes wandered from window to window, trying to ignore the reflection of loneliness clearly chiseled on his face. What was he to do anyway? If she didn’t answer the first 10 times, why bother? He still had his pride to look out after. It wasn’t his problem anymore. At least, that was what he kept convincing himself.

After crossing the street, he heard flirtatious giggles around the corner. His eyes glanced over and spotted an overly affectionate couple making out. It was a nauseating sight. His mind drifted to her again. He wondered if she was with anyone tonight. Was she at a party? Who was her date? Was he good enough for her? Was she having fun? Was she thinking of him?

After walking a couple of blocks, he stopped and took out his phone. He knew it made no difference, but he dialed her number again. This time, she picked up. “What do you want, Sonny?” She said, after answering the call. A part of him felt relieved that she still had his number on her phone. “I just want us to talk. I miss you.” He confessed. He heard her sigh on the other end. It wasn’t like he was expecting much, but he had a tiny bit of hope that maybe she would indulge in small talk. Maybe he was expecting too much. 

“Look, there’s nothing more to talk about.” She said, rather bluntly. “What more do you want? I’ve already apologized. I just want us to get over this.” He said, rather defensively. She wasn’t having fun at the party and she wasn’t in the mood to be on the receiving end of an argument. “Look, I gotta go.” She said, impatiently. “Wa-wait!” He urgently said. “Sonny, I don’t want to be your backup plan when you’re feeling lonely.” She said. He couldn’t find the words to explain anymore. He had so many feelings he couldn’t form into sentences. Perhaps it was time to write it all down, so he’s not so tongue-tied the next time she picked up. Hearing silence on the other end only made the nausea even worse for her. “Bye, Sonny.” She hung up.

His shoulders drooped as he sighed in defeat. He shoved his phone back in his pocket and continued walking. He racked his brain for anything he could say. His feet walked and walked, even though he was shivering from the cold. Somehow his feet brought him to the front of her apartment. Realizing he just wanted to see her, even if she slammed the door in his face, it was worth it. He was always stubborn as a mule. He sat at the steps of her apartment and waited.

20 minutes turned to an hour. The later the night became, the colder it got. He was shivering and his bottom was numb from the cold steps. He could see the warm fog of his breath lingering in the frigid air. If he stayed any longer, he would be frozen into a statue. He fought hard, but he wasn’t physically in shape to handle this type of cold. Just as he was about to give up, he heard fireworks blasting in the distance. Finally, it was midnight. With that in mind, he fought on, knowing that she would eventually show up. He was getting so tired, eyes drooping from the exhaustion.

“Sonny?” He heard her soft voice call out to him and his eyes immediately opened. “What are you doing out here? It’s freezing, you idiot!” She helped him up. His knees were tensed and stiff from sitting there too long. So, he stumbled up the stairs despite her help. She unlocked the door and hurried inside. She helped him to the couch and wrapped the blanket around him. “What were you thinking?” She nagged him. He was just glad she even brought him in. At this point, he was happy just hearing her scold him. Her feet wandered back and forth, getting whatever he needed to warm up and make him comfortable. He had the silliest grin on his lips, even though she continued to scold and nag him. This was what he missed.

“Did you hear what I said?” She asked sternly, after setting a cup of tea in front of him. “I’m listening.” He retorted. She put her hands on her hips and shot him a look. “Yeah? What did I say?” She asked, quirking her eyebrow at him. “I’m an idiot. I’m sorry. I just wanted to see you.” He nonchalantly shrugged. “You shouldn’t have this late at night.” She said, softly. Even though she was still a little mad at him, she did care for him, after all this time. She sat next to him on the couch, but kept a good amount of space between them. “I really missed you.” He confessed. She chewed on her lip and leaned back against the couch. She was nervous about the way the conversation was heading.

”Do you? Miss me?” He asked and glanced over. She sighed and nodded, “I missed you too.” He breathed a sigh of relief. “I know I screwed up. I was really afraid of ruining what we had between us. Our friendship means so much to me. You really helped me and stuck around, even if I didn’t ask you to.” He turned, so he could face her. “I’ve been thinking for a while now. I know why I ran away. I got scared that I would ruin things and ruin what we had.” He continued. Her eyes finally glanced over and met his. He reached out to hold her hand. She shivered when his cold hands made contact with hers. “I was so focused on that. And it didn’t matter because I ruined our friendship anyway.” He nervously chuckled, to mask the hurt in accepting his failure. She swallowed the lump in her throat and scooted closer.

“Did you really think it was a mistake that night?” He asked. She stared at his pleading blue eyes and contemplated her true feelings. The reason why she had been so upset was because she had feelings for him. All this time, she had never really voiced her true feelings for him. So, she decided to lay everything on the table. After all, it was a new year. “No. I didn’t. I just said that because I thought that’s what you wanted to hear.” She confessed. “Well… I thought I did. But it kinda hurt when you said it.” He moved closer and let go of her hands, so he could pull her legs onto his lap, just like old times. “Sonny, I realized that I haven’t been honest with you. I was selfish and put all the blame on you. Honestly, it was so I could feel less guilty for cutting you off.” She confessed. She took a deep breath before continuing. “The reason why I was so upset was because, after that night, I realized that I had… fallen for you.” She nervously glanced away and her fingers started fidgeting.

That was what he needed to hear. He was afraid that she didn’t feel the same way, but her confession only gave him more confidence to say the next thing. “I love you.” He quickly blurted out. Her eyes widened in shock and glanced back over at him. He chuckled at her shocked expression and cupped her cheeks with both his hands. “It’s a new year, Sonny. You better not be messing with me.” She warned him. He rolled his eyes and shook his head, “Doll, I’m not. I do, I really love you.” He said breathlessly and pulled her into a deep kiss. She squeezed her eyes tightly shut and kissed him back. Their lips lingered for a few moments before pulling away. “I love you too.” She whispered, with the warmest smile gracing her lips. “Good, because you’re not getting rid of me that easily.” He teasingly said and pulled her into a kiss again.


End file.
